In the Future
by Herszel
Summary: Actually he had never known from when exactly she had come through that well. InuKag of some sorts.


AN: English be not my first language. Me makes mistakes but me sorry. : P

Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable is mine.

* * *

Inuyasha heard her coming long before she made her way to the their door on the fourth floor. He learned to recognize her footsteps and, if the windows in the staircase weren't open, he could tell she was going home when she was still o the first floor.

She was probably tired, he noticed, as she slightly dragged her feet to their flat door. Inuyasha got up quickly from the couch, he had been sitting on and watching TV earlier, to let her in. His girlfriend stopped searching for the keys and looked up with a weak smile.

"Hi, sweetheart" he greeted her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Tough day at school?" Inuyasha asked while helping her with her coat.

"You have no idea… What about you?" she replied as she made her way to their bedroom.

"Sess really pissed me off today… the usual." Inuyasha followed her.

"Really? That all I-hate-my-brother act is getting old. I know he wasn't exactly a perfect older brother but lately he's been helping us a lot." That almost made him roll his eyes.

" Now, now, whose side are you on, wench?" he made an angry face.

"Yours, of course." she kissed his cheek and went to the kitchen with a smile. Oh, how he hated the fact that Sesshoumaru was getting better at all that family stuff since his daughter had returned after having eloped with some asshole few years before. Sometimes Sess could even fool Inuyasha but then he only had to remember that time when his older brother decided to make him monocular. Well, that truth to be told that had been one of the nicer ways of Sesshoumaru showing his brotherly love back then. Ah, old times.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" she called to him from the kitchen. He went after her and leaned on doorframe.

"Instant ramen would be great."

"Again? It's as if you don't like my cooking at all."

"Well, I've told you many times to take cooking classes, haven't I?" Inuyasha teased her.

"I don't think they're teaching there how to make instant ramen. Man, I don't think I've aver seen eat you anything else." She rolled her eyes at him with a small smile on her lips.

"So, want me to make ramen?"

* * *

"You remember that student I've been telling you about?" she started a conversation. They were sitting on the couch together, searching some movie in TV.

"The idiot one?" he inquired, this one was funny.

"The constantly sick one. And don't call Suzuki an idiot, she's just a bit slow." She poked him in the ribs.

"Keh, seemed like idiot enough to me..." he murmured under his breath, just so she could hear clearly but continued before she said anything. "So, what about the sick one?"

"She's sick again."

"That's a new one" he said smirking, that earned him another poke in the ribs from his girlfriend. Chuckling Inuyasha raised his hands in defeat.

"She has Chagas disease this time." She continued and looked at him as if he should know what the heck she was talking about.

"Never heard of it" he shrugged his shoulders.

"That's the point," she said triumphantly "it's not exactly common in Japan. I mean, I don't think if there were any cases in like fifty years" she explained.

"What, you've been checking her illnesses on Wikipedia, or something?" the faint blush on her cheeks was answer enough. Inuyasha chuckled at this. She stuck her tongue.

"That's the second time she has a sickness that doesn't occur in Japan at all!" she exclaimed.

"Woah, you're really keeping track..."

"I'm just worried, is all. I'm her homeroom teacher." She tried to explain but he only chuckled.

"More like poking your nose in somebody else's business, she probably just plays hooky and her parents cover for her" he retorted but she shook her head.

"That's not the case. She's really a hard worker. A bit behind in math but other than that I can see that she's trying really hard"

"So what's the problem? It isn't like you were a picture of health back in school." Inuyasha winked at her, knowing exactly what and with whom she had been doing during every class she'd skipped in her last year at college.

"It's just different, why a student like her is absent every few days, getting the strangest diseases. I mean, some of them were even incurable." she rolled her eyes at this.

"What about her parents?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, from what I know she's raised by her mother, a very nice looking woman actually but when I told her a month ago that smallpox was actually eradicated in 1979 she went all surprise and said that the doctor must have made a mistake when he had treated her daughter. I mean, honestly, who would believe that?"

"Aren't you a bit exaggerating? Maybe they have some family issues or something? It's their business" he was getting tired of the topic. Sometimes his girlfriend could be a bit too talkative for his taste. There was only one way to shut her up when she got that riled up by the topic.

She was unaware of his thoughts and kept on talking but Inuyasha wasn't exactly listening to her. As he was leaning towards her to plant a kiss on her neck, she said something that made him stop. He caught her arm and she looked back at him quizzically.

"Higurashi?" he repeated after his girlfriend.

"Yeah, Kagome Higurashi, you know her?"

"Ah… don't think so… It sounded familiar but it must be somebody else." He answered her not looking at her anymore.

"Yasha, what is it?" she asked, trying to get her arm out of his almost painful hold. She hadn't noticed that he was tense until he suddenly relaxed and let her go.

"It's nothing, Yuri… So, what about this one?" he smiled to her and pointed at the TV.

"Sure, seems good enough" she replied and after putting her head on his shoulder, started to watch the movie he had chosen.

* * *

For now that's all. I might be continuing the story, but it might as well stay as oneshot. Again, sorry for possible mistakes. O, and T rating is because of "pissed me off": P


End file.
